1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring, and to equipment for use in splicing and connecting electric wires. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric wire splice connector for facilitating electrical current transmission through splicing electric wires.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some enclosures and splice cases have been patented, and are known for use in connecting telecommunications and electrical wiring.
One such enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,590, which shows and describes a splice case or enclosure having a sealing ring at each end thereof. This reference discloses a two-part housing for enclosing a tape-wrapped manual wire splice, and a ring for placement within the housing and for sealing electrical wires into the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,388, issued Sep. 8, 1992 to Brownlie, discloses an enclosure for interconnecting conductor wires of multiconductor cables. This invention utilizes a box-shaped enclosure having a base and a lid that is pivotally hinged to the base. Tubular terminals are disposed within the enclosure, and these terminals are mounted so as to be rotatable to cut through insulation which may be surrounding cables to be connected, and make contact with the cable wire.
Other types of enclosures and splice boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,789, 2,771,502, 2,867,680, 2,881,241, 3,175,032, 3,260,794, 3,339,011, 3,798,349, and 5,245,133.
While the known splice cases and related devices are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a simple and easy to use device that will allow lay persons, electrical installers and repairmen to safely, easily, and reliably splice together wiring for carrying electrical current.